VARGR
VARGR was Dynamite Comics' first story arc in its series of ''James Bond'' comics, written by Warren Ellis and illustrated by Jason Masters. Published in six issues from 2015 to 2016, the first issue was released on 4th November 2015, coinciding with the arrival of the twenty-fourth James Bond film, Spectre.Tanner (September 3, 2016), "Warren Ellis Shares Tantalizing Details About His James Bond Comic Book," Double O Section (accessed April 16, 2016) A hardcover collection of the first six issues of VARGR was later published on 21st June 2016. Plot After returning from a mission to Helsinki, Finland to avenge a fallen 008, James Bond was sent to investigate some peculiar narcotics that were making their way into the country. the CIA was also informed, and Felix Leiter directed them to an informant named Slaven Kurjak in Berlin. On his way to Berlin Station, Bond was led astray by Dharma Reach, who claimed to be from the Station and tried to kill him on the drive there. After his escape, he met with the Berlin Station Chief, before heading to Kurjakmedizin to meet with the informant Slaven Kurjak, a scientist specializing in Cybernetics. Kurjak sent Bond to a warehouse inhabited by the Al-Zein Lebanese street gang, where they were storing cocaine for export. Bond killed all of the gang members in various ways, but upon finding one only mortally wounded, he asked him about Kurjak, he revealed that they did no business with him or any other Serbian. Meanwhile, a Hazmat team discovered a drug house full of rotting corpses, and discovered that the drugs were not contaminated, but were in fact designed to eat its users from the inside out. Bond was then approached by a Bryan Masters who also claimed to be from Berlin Station, and informed Bond that the Station had been hit by the Al-Zein (when it had really been Masters on orders from Kurjak), and he took Bond to Kurjakmedizin, which had also been massacred. After deducing what was going on, Bond attacked Masters, who proved to be impervious to most feelings. Bond was able to defeat him by giving him a morphine overdose after extracting from him the word "VARGR". Bond, who was in an examination room, was then sealed in by Kurjak, who revealed to Bond that it had been he who had created the sinister drugs, and released them into Great Britain to relive his days of experimentation as a staff member in the Serbian concentration camps. He then set the room for a deep cleaning cycle consisting of 300 degree heat decontamination and Nitrogen Dioxide jets before leaving the building. Bond escaped by shooting a hydrogen tank that he threw at the door, and returned home. M then assigned him to accompany MI5 to the docks to apprehend a shipping of the drugs, but was instead faced again with Dharma Reach, who sought revenge for her comrade. Bond was able to kill her by damaging her cybernetic hands and throwing her into the water. Bond then demanded to finish the case by traveling to Utvaer, Norway, where the decommissioned HNoMS Vargr was docked. After infiltrating the battleship, Bond rigged it with plastic explosives and killed everyone in his path to get to Kurjak. The scientist escaped the ship, but was quickly killed by Bond on the surrounding snowbanks. Characters James Bond by Jason Masters.PNG|James Bond|link=James Bond (Literary) M by Jason Masters.PNG|M |link=M (Literary) Moneypenny by Jason Masters.PNG|Miss Moneypenny|link=Miss Moneypenny (Literary) Slaven Kurjak.PNG|Slaven Kurjak|link=Slaven Kurjak Dharma Reach.PNG|Dharma Reach|link=Dharma Reach Bryan Masters.PNG|Bryan Masters|link=Bryan Masters Bill Tanner by Jason Masters.PNG|Bill Tanner|link=Bill Tanner (Literary) Q by Jason Masters.PNG|Q|link=Q (Literary) 008 - VARGR - Mention.png|008|link=008 (VARGR) Gallery VARGR Logo.PNG|The logo for the VARGR arc Slaven Kurjak 2.PNG|Slaven Kurjak's modified arm Dharma Reach 2.PNG|Dharma Reach in the Military Issue 1 VARGR Omnibus.PNG|The U.S. Omnibus cover. VARGR issue 1.jpg|The first issue. VARGR issue 1a.jpg|A variant cover of the first issue VARGR issue 1b.jpg|A variant cover of the first issue by Francesco Francavilla VARGR issue 1c.jpg|A variant cover of the first issue by Steven Mooney VARGR issue 1d.jpg|A Variant cover of the first issue by Dan Panosian VARGR issue 1e.jpg|A Variant cover of the first issue by Gabriel Hardman VARGR issue 1f.jpg|A Variant cover of the first issue by Glenn Fabry VARGR issue 1g.jpg|A Variant cover of the first issue by Jock VARGR issue 1h.jpg|A Variant cover of the first issue by Joe Jusko VARGR issue 1i.jpg|A Variant cover of the first issue by Aaron Campbell VARGR issue 1j.jpg|A Variant cover of the first issue by Aaron Campbell VARGR issue 1k.jpg|A Variant cover of the first issue by Francesco Francavilla VARGR issue 1l.jpg|A Variant cover of the first issue by Timothy Lim VARGR issue 1m.jpg|A Variant cover of the first issue by Aaron Campbell VARGR issue 1n.jpg|A Variant cover of the first issue by Jason Masters VARGR issue 1o.jpg|A Variant cover of the first issue by Dennis Calero VARGR issue 1p.jpg|A Variant cover of the first issue by Robert Hack VARGR issue 1q.jpg|A Variant cover of the first issue by Ben Oliver VARGR issue 1r.jpg|A Variant cover of the first issue by Dennis Calero VARGR issue 1s.jpg|A Variant cover of the first issue by Dennis Calero Issue 2 VARGR issue 2.jpg|The second issue VARGR issue 2a.jpg|A Variant cover of the second issue by Francesco Francavilla VARGR issue 2b.jpg|A Variant cover of the second issue by Gabriel Hardman VARGR issue 2c.jpg|A Variant cover of the second issue by Dan Panosian Issue 3 VARGR issue 3.jpg|The Third issue VARGR issue 3a.jpg||A Variant cover of the third issue by Gabriel Hardman Issue 4 VARGR issue 4.jpg|The fourth issue Issue 5 VARGR issue 5.jpg|The fifth issue Issue 6 VARGR issue 6.jpg|The sixth issue References See also Category:James Bond comics